FAL OSW
The FAL OSW (known as SA-58 in early footage and game files) is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The FAL OSW is available for custom loadout in campaign upon completion of the level "Suffer With Me". It is fully-automatic by default, unlike its multiplayer counterpart. It first appeared in Fallen Angel, being used by ISI soldiers. it is also used by Mercs thoughout Karma. Suppressed OSW's are also used by Cordis Die PMC's. Multiplayer The FAL OSW is unlocked at level 22. It is a semi-automatic assault rifle that deals especially high damage per shot, capable of two-hit kills up to medium range and three-hit kills at long range. The only other assault rifle that can compete in terms of time to kill is the SMR. In comparison, the FAL OSW's two-shot-kill range is considerably shorter, needing three shots to kill outside of medium range, while the SMR is capable of two-shot kills out to long range. Conversely, the FAL OSW has a higher fire-cap and five more rounds in the magazine. It has extremely low recoil compared to its peers and is very competitive, especially with the Select Fire attachment. Players should be mindful however, that the fully automatic fire rate is slower than the semi-auto firecap with a good trigger finger. In addition, recoil is increased, and the two-shot-kill range is severely reduced, it will only be a two-shot kill at very short range. It is better to use a pistol for close quarters instead of using Select Fire. Much like the KAP-40, the FAL OSW is banned in competitive play; this makes it the only primary weapon in the game to be banned in such game types. Attachments #Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) #Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) #Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) #ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) #Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) #Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) #Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) #Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) #Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) #EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) #Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) #FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) #Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) #Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) #Grenade Launcher (M320) (unlocked weapon level 16) #MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery FAL OSW BOII.png|The FAL OSW in first person. FAL OSW Iron sights BOII.png|Iron Sights. FAL OSW Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the FAL OSW. FAL OSW Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the FAL OSW. Call of Duty Online The FAL OSW returns in Call of Duty Online as the FA7.62-L. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Underbarrel Shotgun *Angled Grip *Foregrip *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer *Flash Suppressor *Laser Sight *Adjustable Stock *Quickdraw Handle *Extended Mag *Fast Mag *FMJ *Bipod Grip *Sniper Scope Gallery FA7.62-L First Person CoDO.png|The FA7.62-L in first person. FA7.62-L iron sights CoDO.png|Aiming down the sights. FA7.62-L reloading CoDO.png|Reloading. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The FAL OSW's serial number is "0841774". *The number "42" is written near the magazine. *The tape on the FAL OSW's magazine changes color depending on what camo the player is using. For example, if the player's camo is Blue Tiger, the magazine's tape will be blue. *Tally markings are written on the side of the gun. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles